World of Warcraft: Vengeance of the Dark Gods
NOTE: ''Everything on this page is completely fictional. Please, take nothing seriously. Thank you.'' ''World of Warcraft: Vengeance of the Dark Gods ''is the eighth fictional expansion of World of Warcraft, showing the events of the Old Gods beginning to break from their titanic prisons, and the discovery of Zandalar, as it undergoes war against the Old God forces. Story Peace was at its peak when Magni Bronzebeard appeared to the leaders of Azeroth, stating that the Old Gods were breaking free of their titanic bonds. Meanwhile, at the same time, the troll prophet Zul has appeared, claiming that Rastakhan, the great troll king of Zandalar, needs their aid to fight off the Old Gods on Zandalar. '' ''Now, the forces of Azeroth race to save their world from utter destruction as Zandalar, the sight of this upcoming conflict, slowly submerges beneath the waves of the oceans. But a small hope sparks with the arrival of a necromancy group, the Shadowfront, appears, claiming that they have the powers of the Old Gods, and know the key to stopping them. '' With the conclusion of the war on Argus, the forces of Azeroth have returned to their homes triumphant as Kil'jaeden's seemingly everlasting threat comes to an end. But their long-forgotten peace is ended quickly as Magni Bronzebeard sends a message to the leaders of the Alliance and Horde, telling them to meet him in Ulduar. There, he tells them that the Old Gods are breaking free from their titanic bonds, and to prove it shows them Yogg-Saron's prison, which appears to be growing weak. After the meeting, the troll prophet Zul appears, and shows them Zandalar, which is quickly sinking beneath the waves, and shows them the Old Gods' forces preparing for battle on Magg'Shel. Features * New continent: 'Zandalar' ** [[Zuldazar|'Zuldazar']]' '- acting as a neutral capital city and foothold against the Old Gods ** [[Magg'shel|'Magg'Shel']]' '- battlefield between the Old Gods and Azeroth's forces ** 'Kirath'al Jungle' - ancient trollish jungle, Hemet Nesingwary ** [[Mount Mugamba|'Mount Mugamba']]' '- discover the secrets of the ancient troll empire ** [[Underrealm|'Underrealm']]' '- fight with the Shadowfront ** [[Quel'diras|'Quel'diras']]' '- Highborne survivors ** 'Isle of Blood '- setting of the Blood Throne, supposed N'Zoth prison * New '''hero class': Necromancer * New artifact weapons: Tormentus, Staff of the Shadow; Soulstealer; Lightbreaker * New class order: Shadowfront * New dungeons, raids, and world bosses * Level cap '''increased to 120 * Character slots per server '''increased to 13 * New Submersion '''feature * '''Flexible zone rotation New zones Level up zones * Magg'Shel * Mount Mugamba * Quel'diras * Underrealm * Kirath'al Jungle * Shadowkeep (Necromancer intro) Max level zones * Isle of Blood Dungeons and raids Dungeons * Shadow Caverns ** Fight alongside the Shadowfront beneath the Underrealm * The Magg'Shel Front ** Investigate enemy lines at Magg'Shel * Temple of the Loa ** Discover the secrets of the ancient troll empire ** Bwonsamdi * Gardens of the Highborne ** Uncover the true secret of the Highborne Survivors * Shadowkeep ** Reclaim the Shadowkeep from Old God forces * Kirath'al Expedition ** Help Hemet Nesingwary in his expedition in Kirath'al Jungle ** Discover a new species of dinosaurs * Tomb of Ancient Kings ** Fight against the ancient troll emperors * Assault on Zuldazar ** Defend Zuldazar from Old God invaders ** Discover a traitor among the Zandalari * Underrealm Monastery ** Monastery teaching Old God followers Raids * Brightcaller Palace ** 7 bosses ** Reclaim Brightcaller Palace from the Old Gods ** Face off against Yorin'jja * Throne of Blood ** 10 bosses ** Home of the Blood Throne ** Face the Avatar of N'Zoth Submersion The new Submersion feature in Vengeance of the Dark Gods ''is a feature that causes some parts of the Zandalar continent to sink beneath the seas every so often in frequent patches. This is supposed to show the quick submersion of the island of Zandalar since the Shattering caused by Deathwing. Prominent figures '''Main characters' * Zul * Rokhan * Rastakhan * Vorganus * N'Zoth * Baine Bloodhoof * Tyrande Whisperwind * Hel'jin * Yorin'jja * Kil'arath Silvercaller * Magni Bronzebeard Other